The Dissection of Gil Grissom
by SinceIMetYou
Summary: This story is about Grissom's surgery but was written long before the season finale aired. I almost decided not to post it but then decided I could write about how I wanted it to end. Please Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, so please don't sue.

This is my first fan fiction, so be gentle. I wrote this long before the season finale and this was how I imagined the surgery would turn out. The title is taken partly from the idea that he is having surgery and also the episode titled "The Execution of Catherine Willows". So read, enjoy, tell me what you think. Should I keep writing?

****

"The Dissection of Gil Grissom"

__

Chapter One

Sara Sidle walked into the Las Vegas Crime Scene Investigation Unit on a Saturday afternoon after she and Warrick Brown had just wrapped up a Jane Doe case in the desert. It had been an all-nighter and Sara yawned as Catherine Willows handed her a cup of coffee. "Long night, huh?"

"Yeah, Warrick and I just finished a Jane Doe." Sara replied as she took a small sip of her coffee. "What are you doing here? Aren't you working on that Doppler case?"

"I am. Just waiting on some results from trace." Catherine replied.

"Well, thanks for the coffee. Let me know if you guys need any help." Sara yawned again.

"You should just be going home now. We'll call you if there's anything you can do…" Catherine was interrupted by Greg Sanders. 

"Hey, you better come look at this." Sara threw her finished coffee cup into the trash as they followed Greg in to the common room.

"What is it?" Catherine asked, "A break in my case?" 

"Not exactly. You see, my aunt is celebrating her seventieth birthday next month and I received an invitation to attend but the only problem is that it is in San Francisco. So I went to go put the dates on the board so I can get the time off…" Greg chattered on.

"Is this the important news you came to tell us then?" Sara asked, looking disappointed.

"No." Greg replied.

"Then GET ON WITH IT." Catherine and Sara exclaimed exasperatedly.

"I am getting there. I'm getting there. So I look on the calendar and I see that Grissom has three weeks blocked off, starting next week."

Surprised, Greg stepped aside and said, "Go ahead and see for yourself." The girls looked and sure enough there was three full weeks with Grissom's name running through them in red pen. And in small letters next to his name were the words medical leave. Catherine looked somewhat surprised, but it was Sara who had the most puzzled look on her face. Greg said, "I told you this was important. Well, I better get back to your DNA that you wanted." Greg whistled as he walked down the hall into his office. Sara was still startled and distracted but managed to rattle off a "Thanks Greg." Stunned, she sat down in her chair. It felt like the room was spinning. She closed her eyes for a second and Catherine walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" Catherine asked her friend.

Sara opened her eyes and began rubbing her forehead; she could feel a migraine coming on. "How long have you known?"

Catherine sat down next to her on the couch and sighed. "A month or so." Sara was stilling attempting to process this information when she asked, "What is it for?" Catherine replied, "That, kiddo, is what you will have to ask him yourself." Sara sighed. "Do you know where I can find him?" Catherine pushed back a lock of her hair behind her ear. "He was in his office about fifteen minutes ago. I should get back to the case, but if there is anything I can do for you, honey, just let me…" Catherine didn't have time to finish as Sara had gotten up from the couch and left the room. Catherine shook her head and smiled. 

Sara looked inside Grissom's office and saw him sitting at his desk, feeding one of his several bug "pets" that he had extracted from several bodies. Grissom was proud of these bugs because he claimed that they cracked the case. In many instances they did, but the idea of keeping them in his refrigerator after they too had expired grossed most people out, including Sara. Sara attempted to take a deep breath but it came out short and shallow. 'What is wrong with me?' she thought. 'It is just Grissom.' She attempted to take another deep breath and could feel her heart pounding in her ribcage as she walked inside his office. 

Surprised to see Sara, Gil Grissom looked up from his work and took off his glasses. "Weren't you supposed to be off tonight, Sara?" he asked. Sara nodded. Grissom could see that she was uncomfortable but he did not know why. "So what can I do for you, Sara?" Grissom asked, attempting to break the ice. Sara was surprised at how direct his question was. She answered nervously, "Greg brought it to our attention that you are going to be leaving us for about a month starting next week. I was just wondering what you were up to." Grissom responded, "It's a medical forum. I needed to brush up on some of the latest forensic techniques." Sara was shocked that Grissom would flat out lie to her about his absence. Disappointed, Sara said quietly, "Okay, then. I guess I'll be going now. Bye." With that, Sara walked out of Grissom's office. He stood up to stop her but he was too late. Confused and not knowing whether he should tell her the truth or not, he sighed and attempted to return to work.

Sara needed answers and she needed them now. She frantically searched the office building for Catherine. 'Damn it. Where is she?' she thought. Sara called Catherine's cell and barely let Catherine answer hello before exclaiming, "He lied. He lied to me. He told me that he was going to a medical forum to 'brush up' on forensic techniques." Sara was getting angrier and more worked up as she continued to talk. 

Finally Catherine managed to get a word in and she said, "Sara, if he needed to tell you, then he would. It can't come from me, not this kind of news, not this time. Just try to be patient. I have to go pick up Linds so can we continue this conversation later?" There was a pause for a couple seconds and Catherine had thought for a moment that Sara had hung up. Sara answered finally, "Okay. Thanks." She hung up the phone and sighed again. Sara didn't know why, but she started to cry. It was a silent cry but one that shook her body and hurt her chest. She couldn't stop so she sat inside her office crying at her desk. She didn't notice that it was past midnight or that most of the other staff members had gone home, and she definitely didn't notice that Grissom was standing outside her door. He knocked and she looked up at him with blood-shot eyes and tear-stained cheeks. 

Alarmed, Grissom said, "Sara, what's wrong?" She sniffed and wiped away the freshest tears with the back of her hand. She cleared her throat and said, "I didn't think that anyone is still here." He could tell that something was bothering her, but what he noticed most of all was the fact that she refused to look him in the eyes. He tried to change his position so he could see her face, but she shielded it by standing up. She began gathering her things and said, "I should be going home now. Good night, Grissom."

Determined not to make the same mistake he had made earlier that night, Grissom blurted out, "Sara, I'm having surgery." Sara dropped her things and turned towards him. "What did you say?" This time she looked at him straight in the eyes. "I'm having surgery. On my ears, for my hearing. I can't tell anyone, it would jeopardize my work, my job, everything I have worked so hard for." 

Sara walked up to him and touched his cheek. "But you told me." He touched her hand and he wiped away another tear with his finger. He looked at the tear sitting on his finger and then he did something amazing, something very unlike Grissom. He kissed it. He kissed her tear. He held it to her again and asked, "Is that why you were crying, Sara? Did I cause you pain?" Sara tried to shake her head no, but it came out a feeble yes. He took her face in his hands and she noticed for the first time that there were tears in his eyes, too. As a solitary tear ran down his face, Sara took her finger, wiped away his tear and kissed it. 

Grissom was so moved by the simple act of kindness that he started to cry. Big heaving sobs that wracked his body. Sara held him as he cried to her, "I'm scared, Sara. I've never been so scared before. I've never been so alone." Sara interrupted him. "Grissom, you are not alone. This profession cares about you, the people you save care about you, the office cares about you…." Grissom stopped crying, took her wrists gently in his hands and asked her, "Sara, do you care about me?" Sara was shocked by his boldness and she nodded. Grissom took her hands and turned them over and kissed them. He had stopped crying and so he left her. And yet again, Sara was left alone, feeling more confused and mixed up than ever before. 


	2. Chapter 2

__

Chapter Two

The next few days were busy, but it seemed to Sara that Grissom had been very successful in his attempts to avoid her. She had been assigned to another case with Catherine, which meant that Sara did all of her reporting to Catherine, who then told Grissom of their progress. Before she knew it, it was Monday and Grissom was preparing for his "medical forum" trip. It was hard for Catherine and Sara to disguise their concern for his health while playing dumb like the rest of the CSI team. Catherine and Sara tried to finish their case early so they could go wait for Grissom to come out of surgery. 

He went in for surgery at about eight o clock and it was about noon and by that time, Sara had read all of the magazines they had in the waiting room. Her stomach growled and Catherine turned to her and attempted to smile. "Hungry?" Sara nodded. Catherine and Sara walked over to the vending machine and Catherine bought some pretzels. Sara put a dollar in and stood looking at the selections. She went sort of pale and told Catherine that she didn't really feel like eating anything. Catherine chose a candy bar for her, picked it up and walked with her to sit back down. Catherine realized Sara was visibly upset and said, "Sara, do you want to talk about it?" Sara blinked back a tear and said, "It's just that…" She couldn't find the words to finish. 

Catherine put her hand on Sara's knee and said, "I know. You just realized that Grissom might never hear again." Sara nodded. "But that's not all I am upset about." Sara continued, "He may not hear again and if he does not, he will never know that how much I care for him…" Sara didn't get to finish because Grissom's doctor walked over to them and said, "In a few short hours, you will be able to tell him that yourself." Sara blushed that this stranger had overheard her expression of feelings towards Grissom but her red cheeks quickly faded when she realized Grissom was going to be okay. A large grin appeared across Sara's face and she hugged the doctor and asked enthusiastically, "When can I see him? Is he okay? So he'll be fine?" The doctor looked a little overwhelmed, so Catherine took Sara by the arm and said, "Give the man some room to breathe." Sara laughed; she had never felt this way before. Her body felt light, free, buoyant. She felt giddy with joy and was very relieved because Grissom was okay and he would finally know how she felt about him. 

The doctor continued, "I can take you in to see him now, but you should know that there will be some swelling and he is highly medicated right now, so he will probably be asleep." Sara nodded. She didn't care what he looked like, as long as she got to see him. Sara didn't want to leave her good friend out, so she asked, "Do you want to come, too?" Catherine shook her head and told her, "No, honey, you go. But send Grissom my love." Sara hugged Catherine once more and smiled. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

__

Chapter Three

The hospital had a musty, medicinal smell that was quite different than the sickly sweet odor that Sara came to associate the crime lab with. The doctor talked to her as they walked. "Like I said before, there will be some swelling. We will know in a couple of hours how successful this surgery was, when he wakes up. But I am confident that all will be well and your boyfriend will have his hearing back." Sara blushed and said, "Oh. Grissom's not my boyfriend." The doctor gave her a strange look and said, "Well maybe not yet. Oh, here we are." They had reached Grissom's room and with that the doctor left her to continue making rounds with the rest of his patients. 

When she looked inside Grissom's room, she saw about five machines attached to him. Usually Grissom had this presence that seemed to fill up the room, but he looked so small on the hospital bed, his face so swollen, that it scared Sara a little. She took a deep breath and walked inside. When she closed the door and sat down on a stool next to him, she touched his hand and noticed the IV that was attached to him. His eyelids fluttered. She could see the IV drip into the line that she knew went into his veins. She kissed that site once. Her lips tingled. 'His hand is warm,' she thought. She let go of his hand and slowly placed it on the hospital bed. As she did this, she examined his fingers in silence. The cleanliness of them, the strength he possessed in them, his thundering velvet hand. These were his instruments, they helped solve crimes and bring justice to the city of Las Vegas. But he would be the same man he is now without them, right? 'They are only a part of what makes this man who he is,' she thought. 'Just like his hearing, they are only a small part of him.' Satisfied, she smiled at the thought that everything was really going to be fine because he has that part of him back again. Her eyes drifted around the room, outside to the hospital staff saving lives. She grew tired of this and soon her eyes fell back to Grissom in the bed beside her. Through years of working with him, she had memorized the way his curly peppered brown hair fell, the color of his eyelashes and the smell of his skin. But this comfortable close proximity to him made her smile and her heart was glad. Content and safe in his presence, she soon fell asleep, her body leaning slightly over his. 

She awoke. 'I wonder how long I have been asleep.' Her neck was sore from sleeping in the chair and she rubbed a sore part of her back. She stood up, walked over to the window and sighed. It had been raining all morning. She could see traffic coming in and out of the Las Vegas County Medical Center. People in wheelchairs, old men with walkers, being helped to their cars, new mothers with their babies. Sara smiled. She turned back around to find Grissom grinning at her. Pleasantly surprised and relieved, she briefly wondered how long she had been standing there and how long Grissom had been watching her. She smiled at this thought. He continued to smile back. Sara wasn't sure what she should do at that point and so she walked over to his bed and asked, "Do you want me to get the doctor?" Grissom's face looked puzzled and confused. She repeated herself. 'He must not of heard me,' she thought. She asked again, "Do you want me to get the doctor?" Grissom could see her lips move but the medicine made it hard for him to focus on them. He turned pale. Sara's heart began pounding in her chest. Her face fell as she realized something…Grissom couldn't hear her.

__


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed it! This or the next one might be the last one(s) for about a week as I am going camping and will have no access to a computer. But look for more on the 24 of June for the next chapter(s). Enjoy!

__

Chapter Four

Sara stepped closer to the bed and asked him a third and final time. "GRISSOM, do you want me to get the doctor?" Grissom focused on her lips. The close proximity made it easier for him to concentrate. He understood! He nodded yes. Sara wasted no time and ran into the hall and grabbed an available doctor and brought him back to Grissom. Grissom chuckled when he saw the way Sara was dragging this young doctor by the arm into the room. "She is so stubborn sometimes." He thought.

The doctor pulled his arm away from Sara and then Sara realized how ridiculous she must look. She dropped her hands to her side and blushed slightly. The young doctor uneasily talked to her. "Excuse me Miss, but I am not a doctor yet and even if I was, I know very little about your husband's case. I am sure that I can find your husband's doctor and he can help you." Sara was too embarrassed at the scene she was making to reply more than "He is not my husband." The young man left with promises to find Grissom's doctor and have him come right away. Sara nodded and looked over at Grissom. He was crying. She realized after she sat down next to him that he was still laughing. She wanted to ask him what he was laughing at but didn't know how. She scanned the room and saw a clipboard with a pencil attached. She grabbed that and some paper that was nearby and wrote in her clear handwriting: What are you laughing at? Grissom smiled as he reached over and grabbed the clipboard. He wrote back: You. Upon reading this, Sara smiled her wide smile. Grissom was about to write something back when they both were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. They both looked up and saw Grissom's doctor. He entered the room and looked at Grissom's medical charts and his heart monitor. He then turned to Grissom and Sara and said, "Everything looks really good here. Your heart rate is very steady and you seem to be responding well to the pain medication we have you on. I will have a nurse come look at your stitches in about a half hour if you both can just hang tight…"

Sara interrupted him, "Didn't the intern tell you? Grissom can't hear me. That can't be normal."

The doctor walked over to the counter in the room and washed his hands. He took a look at Grissom's ear. He then signed something to Grissom that Sara didn't understand. He then explain to Sara that he was going to perform some simple tests that would help him evaluate how effective the surgery had been. "I think it would be wise if you waited outside while I do this so that he is not distracted." Sara nodded and wrote on the clipboard again. "I'll be right back." Grissom nodded and as she stood up to leave, he grabbed her hand, squeezing it slightly as if to say, "Don't go that far." Sara nodded and wrote again. "I'm not going anywhere." 


	5. Chapter 5

__

Chapter 5

Sara walked into the waiting room and found Catherine asleep on a chair. She looked at the clock, it was almost four o' clock. Sara felt bad for leaving her friend out here so long. She walked over and bought another two coffees from the coffee machine. Sara sat back down next to Catherine as Catherine stirred at the smell of the hot coffee. Sara waited several minutes for Catherine to become more awake before offering her one. "It's not decaf." Sara said to her as she handed her the cup.

Catherine took it and smiled. "Thanks." She took a sip. "So how is he?"

Sara frowned a bit as she remembered it. "He, he can't hear me." Sara put her coffee down and started to shake a little. Catherine put her coffee down as well and put her arm around her friend. 

"Sara, he's going to be okay. I promise. Is the doctor in with him right now?" Catherine asked.

Sara nodded. "He said that it would be better if I waited outside while he ran some tests to see how successful the surgery had been. Cath, I didn't like the way he said it. I'm, I'm …." Sara couldn't finish. She just started to cry. Big, salty tears streamed down her face. Her body was shaking as Catherine gave her a hug. After several minutes, Sara pulled back and she saw that Catherine was crying too. They sat there together crying and holding each other. Although neither felt any better about the present situation, they did find comfort in each other's presence. 

Grissom's doctor arrived shortly after both Sara and Catherine had gotten a hold of themselves enough so that they were no longer crying. He approached them and sat down across from them and folded his arms. Sara and Catherine waited patiently to see what the doctor would say. He sighed and began. "Well, I ran the tests and Gil responded quite poorly to most of them. However, we should not get discouraged by this because it does not mean that his hearing loss will be permanent. In fact, I have every reason to believe that he will slowly gain back most or all of his hearing. This process may be slow and gradual, much like his hearing loss was." The doctor paused for a brief moment and continued. "The site of the incision is looking great and should not leave any noticeable scars. He should be rehabilitated enough to go home in about two days under one condition. He tells me that he lives alone. He will need some assistance for up to eight weeks after he is released. You can arrange with the hospital to hire a live-in nurse that signs who can help him with every day chores…"

Sara interrupted him, "That won't be necessary. He can stay with me." Catherine looked over at Sara, slightly shocked at this announcement. "It's fine." She continued, hoping to convince both the doctor and her friend. 

The doctor stood up to leave them. "Well, whatever you end up deciding, tell me before he leaves at noon on Wednesday. Alright?" Sara and Catherine nodded. 

Catherine stood up and shook his hand. "Thank you very much Dr. Lane." Sara quickly followed suit and stood to also shook his hand. "Yes, thank you." As he walked away, Catherine looked at Sara. Sara stopped her before she could say anything. "Catherine, he is coming to live with me and that's final. He is going to whether you like it or not. I have made up my mind. I will take off work and take care of him." Catherine just smiled. "I always said you were too stubborn for your own good." Not wanting to push this issue any further, Catherine continued. "Fine, you can take care of him. But I think you better tell him about your plans." 

Sara smiled and agreed. "I'll be right back." 

"I'll be here." Catherine said as she sat down. When she looked back up, Sara was gone. "She sure is fast." She thought as she laughed to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the short length of this chapter and the long wait everyone endured for this next chapter. I needed this to be short for chronological purposes (It flowed better this way) I hope you enjoy, more is coming soon! Thanks to all who reviewed!!

__

Chapter 6

Sara looked into the hospital room's window to see if Grissom was asleep. He wasn't and had a confused look on his face. It became apparent to her that the doctor had not mentioned any of his findings to Grissom. Sara took a deep breath and sighed. "Here goes nothing." Her hands were shaking. She opened and closed her fists a few times, hoping to stop them from shaking. She had never felt more vulnerable, well almost never. It still stung when she thought about the night she had asked Grissom out to dinner and he had rejected her. She went out on a limb and he cut her down. Her hands had stopped shaking at this point but now her heart started to hurt, thinking about his rejection. "Get a hold of yourself." Sara reprimanded. She sighed once more and opened the door. Grissom looked at her, waiting. He had seen her in the doorway. He noticed she seemed uneasy about something, but he was not sure what. He grabbed the paper and pen again and wrote, "What's wrong?" Sara tried to smile but it soon faded. She took the paper from him, "I just talked to your doctor." Grissom wrote back, "And?" Sara wrote again, "He said that your hearing will return gradually, much like you lost it. He wants you to have a live-in nurse who can help you rehabilitate for about eight weeks and I was wondering …"  
Grissom noticed her hesitation and spoke out loud, "You were wondering what?" Sara was shocked for a minute at the sound of his voice. For whatever reason, she had thought she would never hear him speak again. Grissom noticed this as well and playfully scolded Sara. "I had surgery on my ears, not my vocal chords." 

Sara smiled back. "Sorry." She wrote. 

He smiled back and said, "Don't worry about it. Now what was this you were wondering." His words were slightly mumbled and sounded off, due to the fact he could not hear himself. 

This did not bother Sara. "It doesn't matter if his speaking is slightly off. At least he is speaking, right?" She reasoned in her head. Grissom laughed at her again. "Sara, where is your head today?" He asked while Sara stood at the foot of his bed, deep in thought. Sara was jolted into reality by this and she pulled up a chair and sat down next to his bed.

Sara couldn't think of what to say or how to say it. She paused for another moment and took a chance. She wrote in big letters. "Will you stay with me?" Grissom was slightly taken aback at the forwardness of her request. "But then again," he remembered, "She did ask me out." Grissom thought about it for a moment. Sara lost her breathe a little. She was sure he was going to say no. He was going to leave her alone, again. He was… She stopped as she saw Grissom take the paper and write an answer. to her. He revealed it to her slowly. It said one word. Sara felt like crying when she saw it and almost did, but then realized she wasn't sure why, for the paper said "Yes." 


	7. Chapter 7

This one's a bit longer. I hope you all enjoy. It shouldn't be long before I post again, as it is summer and I have no life…lol. Thanks to all that have read and reviewed. Enjoy!

__

Chapter 7

Sara and Catherine waited once again, outside Grissom's hospital room. He was getting all of his things together before Sara took him home to his apartment where she would be staying for the upcoming weeks. She had gotten a spare key from Catherine and went there earlier in the day to drop her clothes off. She also took inventory on what Grissom had in his refrigerator, which was very little, and went shopping. Catherine had been at the lab, trying to get paid medical leave for Grissom and some sort of compensation for Sara. It had been a long night and with two people out, they were backlogged more than usual. Catherine yawned and Sara paced slightly. They both turned towards the door as it squeaked open and Grissom walked out. A nurse followed him with his suitcase in the wheelchair. The nurse looked slightly exasperated. "He refused to be wheeled out of the hospital on the wheelchair. I told him it is just hospital policy but…" Sara interrupted with a smile, "He has always been pretty stubborn and set in his ways." 

Grissom had been watching this conversation and reading their lips, which he found to be a lot easier than it had two days ago on all his medication. He responded to them both saying, "I had surgery on my ears, not my legs. I just don't think I need a wheelchair." Catherine and Sara just smiled and starting walking towards the elevator. Grissom and the nurse followed. 

When they got to the car, Sara took his bag and put it in the back of her Tahoe. She then walked over to Grissom and opened the door for him, helping him gingerly into the car. The nurse then said that they had an appointment with his doctor at the rehab clinic in a week. Sara nodded, making a mental note to herself. Catherine then hugged Sara and said, "I better go pick Lindsey up from school. You'll call if you need anything, right?" Sara nodded. "Thanks. I'll see you soon." Catherine waved goodbye to Grissom and walked away. 

Sara walked over to the driver's seat of her car and got in. She put the key into the ignition and looked at Grissom. "You ready to go?" she asked. Grissom read her lips and nodded. Sara smiled and began driving to the apartment.

There was an uneasy silence in the car as they drove as Sara wasn't sure she could communicate with Grissom and drive at the same time. Luckily, Grissom's apartment was not far from the hospital. When they got there, Grissom looked tired and in a fair amount of pain, so Sara suggested that he take a nap while she cooked some dinner. Grissom, looking piqued and sore, just nodded. Sara took his hand and helped him to the elevator. He normally would object to all of this babying, but was in no mood to argue. Sara carefully helped him into the elevator and pressed level 4. Grissom turned to Sara and attempted a smile. "Thanks for doing this." Sara smiled and turned to him. "It is my pleasure, Griss." He smiled a little again when the elevator opened and she lead him gently to his apartment. He followed her into the bedroom, where she had him sit on the bed as she picked out some other clothes to change into. Sara explained that they should try and get the hospital smell off of him. She found a cotton pajama shirt that buttoned down the front and some loose cotton pants. She helped him take off his shirt and button up the cotton one. He looked at her straight in the eyes and tried hard not to shiver with pleasure as her soft hands touched his chest. He put his hand on her face and Sara smiled a little at the electric spark that his hand carried. "Sara, I can do the rest." Sara blushed a little and smiled. "Oh, right. You should probably get some rest. You have had a busy day." She looked slightly disappointed. Grissom noticed this and smiled. "Don't worry, we will finish this later." Sara laughed a little and walked out of his room, shutting the door behind her. "I'll be right here." she said silently to herself. By this time, Sara was beaming. 

Sara sat down on Grissom's couch and began reading a book on signing that she had borrowed from the library. She was soon fast asleep. Sara awoke to find Grissom dressed in a casual, loose blue shirt and khaki pants. "You're up." said Grissom. "Mmm. What smells so good?" Sara asked, looking at him. "Breakfast." Grissom's face lit up. Sara got up from the couch and went over to Grissom. "How long have I been sleeping?" Grissom smiled, "All night." Sara laughed a little at this. Grissom smiled, but had a secret. He had gotten up to get a drink of water and use the bathroom, and found Sara asleep on the couch. He got a blanket, covered her with it and sat there, watching her sleep. 

Sara smiled, "Breakfast smells delicious." 

Grissom replied, saying "Thank you. Now how would you like your eggs? Over easy, poached or sunny side up?" 

Sara thought for a moment. "Scrambled."

"Scrambled?" Sara nodded. Grissom laughed a little. "Okay. Scrambled it is, then." Sara proceeded to set the little table off of the kitchen with plates, forks and knives. She got down two glasses and poured some freshly made orange juice into each one. Grissom motioned to some flowers that were on the counter. "Can you put these in some water for me?" he asked. Sara walked over and picked them up. They were daffodils, her favorite. She smelled the bright yellow flowers and smiled. "Of course." She replied. She found a small pitcher under the sink and filled it with water. Then she cut the stems of the flowers a little shorter and arranged them in the vase. She walked over and put them on the table. Grissom walked behind with two plates in his hand. "It looks great." Grissom whispered in her ear and then lightly kissed her cheek before sitting down. Sara smiled in pleasure at this and then sat down next to Grissom. 

After they had finished breakfast, Sara offered to do the dishes. Grissom then left to take a shower. Sara put on some music as she cleaned. Soon, she was singing and dancing around the kitchen. 

Grissom walked in, fresh from the shower and dressed for the day, and saw Sara dancing in the kitchen. He began to laugh softly. Sara turned around and blushed. Grissom smiled and walked over to her. A noise came from the CD player. "The CD's over." Grissom replied. "It's just switching over to another one." Grissom was right. Another song came on. Grissom was pleasantly surprised that he could slightly hear the music for a few seconds, enough to realize it was a slower song. Grissom smiled and looked at Sara. "Will you dance with me?" Sara smiled and took his hand. "I thought you'd never ask." Grissom pulled Sara into him tighter and wrapped his arm around her waist. Sara smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. She breathed in the cologne he had put on earlier that morning and ran her fingers through his hair. He shivered with pleasure at this and began soft caresses on her back. Sara smiled and arched her back slightly in pleasure. Grissom whispered in her ear. "Don't stop." Sara smiled. And they danced. 


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter. It should be a little longer. Thanks again to all who have reviewed!!!

__

Chapter 8

The song had ended, but Sara wanted to pretend that it wasn't over. She looked into Grissom's eyes and smiled. "Thank you." She said. Grissom looked slightly puzzled, "For what?" Sara smiled bigger. "For this." Grissom kissed her lightly. "You're quite welcome." Sara could hardly believe this was happening and she didn't want it to end. She leaned in and kissed him again. He kissed back, this time more forcefully and passionately. They kissed for a moment, but were interrupted by the phone ringing Sara jumped a little. Grissom stopped for a second and looked at her. "What's wrong?" 

Sara looked at the phone. "It's ringing." 

Grissom looked slightly disappointed. "Oh."

Sara answered it, trying to be as calm and ambiguous as to what had just taken place as possible. "Hello."

"Sara? It's Catherine." said the familiar voice into the phone.

"Oh hi Catherine." said Sara a little more gloomily than she meant to.

"Well, Sara, don't sound so excited to hear from me." Catherine joked.

Sara apologized. "I'm sorry Catherine." 

Catherine shook her hair out of her eyes at the other end of the phone. "Don't worry about it."

Sara smiled a little. "So, what's up?"

Catherine continued. "I was just calling to see how you two were working out. Make sure everything was going alright."

Sara smiled and looked over at Grissom, who was trying quite hard to hear what Sara was talking about and who she was talking to. He was making some progress, which Sara could see from the large grin on his face, much like a little kid who discovers a secret. "Things are going great, Catherine. Really." 

"I knew things would be. Hey listen, I got the county to pay for Grissom's full medical leave, although the forms say he had his appendix removed and will be out at least two months. I had to lie in order for Grissom to keep his job. I also got them to pay you for a month of paid leave due to your grandmother's recent death."

Sara laughed at these lies. "Good one, Catherine."

Catherine chuckled a little too. "Thanks." She said dryly. 

"Hey Catherine?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Send my love to Grissom."

Sara nodded. "I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Grissom looked at her. "Catherine?" Sara was pleasantly surprised that Grissom could hear her conversation. Sara nodded. "You could hear that?" She asked.

Grissom smiled. "Yup. But what did she say, I didn't catch the last part."

"Well, the good news is that both you and I are getting paid for a month or two on paid medical and personal leave."

Confused, Grissom asked, "Well, what's the bad news?"

Sara smiled. "She had to lie. You had appendicitis and my grandmother has died. If she told everyone you had surgery for your hearing, you could have possibly lost your job. So now we're both covered. What do you want to do today, anyway?"

Grissom thought for a moment and said, "Let's go to Lake Mead and go swimming, or boating or something." 

Sara replied, "Sounds good, except…"

"Except what?"

Sara walked towards Grissom and gingerly touched the stitches where the incisions had been. "You can't get these wet."

Grissom sighed. "You're right. Hmmm… I know! Let's have a picnic in the park!"

Sara laughed and smiled. "Yeah, that does sound like fun. I'll make the sandwiches if you will get the blanket and picnic stuff together. What kind of sandwich do you want?"

Grissom replied quickly. "Surprise me." He smiled.

Sara laughed a little. "Okay." 

Grissom walked to the hallway closet and pulled down a quilted blue blanket and a basket he had gotten a while ago, but he couldn't remember what for. He then walked into the kitchen and starting putting plastic plates, forks and knives into it. He also grabbed two glasses and wrapped them in some cloth napkins. He opened a cabinet and found a champagne and slipped that in as a surprise for Sara.

Meanwhile, Sara had made several kinds of sandwiches. A peanut butter and jelly, her favorite, a cucumber and cream cheese and a cream cheese and olive. She had also started on a small fruit salad of bananas, apples and oranges. 

"You ready?" Grissom asked.

Sara looked up. "Yup. Let me just put these in the basket and we can go." Sara started towards the basket.

Grissom stopped her. "Here, let me do that."

Sara smiled. "What are you hiding Mr. Grissom?"

Grissom smiled as he placed the sandwiches and salad into the basket. "You will just have to wait and see, Ms. Sidle." Sara laughed and started towards the door. Grissom followed closely with the blanket and basket in hand. They waited in the hall as Grissom locked the apartment. He placed his hand at the small of her back as he guided her to the elevator. Sara pretended not to notice. They entered the elevator and rode down in almost silence. 

"I'll go get the car." Sara offered.

"That won't be necessary." said Grissom.

"It's fine. You stay here, you have a lot to carry and shouldn't be doing anything strenuous anyway. So I'LL get the car and YOU stay here." said Sara

Grissom laughed. "I always said you were stubborn."

"Oh yeah? Well, you're, you're hardheaded." retorted Sara.

"Overbearing."

"Hypersensitive."

Sara and Grissom glared at each other for a moment and both starting laughing. "I'll go get the car." Sara said while still laughing.

"Fine. I'll be right here." Grissom said.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter, not too long or too short, but it has to be this way (again, I liked the way it flowed). Thanks again to all who have read and reviewed. Tell me what you would like to see happen. I am open to suggestions at this point (with a few ideas of my own of course!). So write and tell me, what do u want to happen next?

__

Chapter 9

Grissom and Sara drove to the nearby park, that was nearly secluded except for a few people who walked by. Sara laid the blanket out and took off her shoes. Grissom brought over the basket and quickly did the same. Sara tried again to get the picnic stuff out of the basket, but Grissom stopped her. "Let me do that." He said as he pulled out the light champagne and two glass flukes. Grissom smiled at the surprised look on Sara's face. "Here you go." Grissom poured some into the glasses and gave one first to Sara.

Sara smiled. "Why, thank you, Griss." 

"You're quite welcome." Grissom smiled with joy and happiness. Sara pulled out the sandwiches and the salad. 

Sara held up the sandwiches. "Now which would you like, cream cheese and olive, cream cheese with cucumber or peanut butter and jelly?" 

"I thought you made that peanut butter and jelly for yourself. I'll take the cream cheese with cucumber and lots of that salad, it looks great. But first, a toast."

Sara smiled. "Okay, but what should we toast for?"

Grissom thought for a moment. "For…for…for us!" They both raised their glasses.

Sara smiled her beautiful mega-watt smile. "To us!" And they both drank and laughed the day away. 

Grissom and Sara were resting next to each other on the blanket and an uneasy silence had fallen between them. Sara turned over on her side to face Grissom and said, "So, what's your excuse?"

Grissom was surprised by her boldness. "My excuse for what?"

"For acting the way you do." Sara replied.

Grissom took a deep breath and attempted to laugh. Sara turned on her belly and looked at him. "I'm serious, Griss." Grissom looked into her deep brown eyes and could not deny her. 

"It has a lot to do with my father. And his presence or the lack thereof in my life. You see," he said with a sigh, "My father left my mother and I when I was about eight. It was just me and her. Looking back, I don't think he could relate to his deaf wife and bug-studying son. We were foreign to him. But I saw how much that hurt my mother, his leaving, and I don't think she ever forgave him either. And I never, ever want to be that guy. So it is just easier to isolate myself from everything and everyone that might hurt me. I don't want to get hurt like that again. I would rather be alone."

Sara listened apathetically. Then Grissom turned the tables, "And you? Why do you act the way you do?"

Sara smiled. "I dunno. A lot of the way I act at work is in direct response to… to…" She was afraid her answer would scare him.

Grissom looked back at her. "To what?"

"To you. I mean, you called me out here after Holly died. I went to leave and you sent me a plant to get me to stay. I stay, and you ignore me. I get too involved in work and you tell me to get a life. I get one and you get mad. And just when I think all is lost, and that it is all so hopeless, you go and do something, something like today, that restores my trust in you completely. If I've become jaded or cynical or anything else, it because I didn't know what else to do. It's all I could do to not break down and cry."

Grissom frowned a little. "I'm sorry. I know that's little consolation for three years of hell, but I mean it. And if there is anything I can do to make it up to you…"

Sara took Grissom's hand and smiled. "Well, there is one thing." Then Sara smiled bigger. 

Grissom laughed. "You are scandalous, Sara, really." Grissom pretended to be shocked. Sara just smiled. Then Grissom pulled her closer and kissed her. Sara laughed. And they kissed all afternoon.


End file.
